Cold As Ice
by Anna Egle
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, a girl wins a contest and moves to London for three weeks. There she meets a mysterious man who asks her to join him. She agrees without knowing what it will bring her.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to tell a story which happened to me before everything will be annihilated by time. I have never thought that something so incredible and marvelous could happen to me. So, my name is Melina with the stress on the first syllable and it means light blue in Lithuanian. I am just a girl. I'm 25 years old. Neither tall nor short, neither fat nor thin. I'm having the life of one in a million. I can't say I don't like my life. I'm content with it. I have a family. Father, mother, two little sisters and an elder brother, in fact my brother has his own family already.

I like coming to see them as it is always fun. They are always happy to see me they are always so incredibly hospitable. But all the same they have these uncomfortable questions. Like these: Why are you alone? Why don't you have a boyfriend? Well… I had one before. Maybe there's something wrong with me or what….

So this is it I'm the guilty one. Maybe I do not have a perfect appearance. If so I would be happy for the rest of my life, but people say that I'm quite normal and for some of them I even seem beautiful. I've got two big eyes, they are like two chameleons, change colour depending on the light. So sometimes I'm green eyed, next time grey or blue eyed, or I can even be a dark blue eyed, brown-haired girl. If it's not too colorful. And my eyelashes are incredibly long so they make me happy all the time. My nose is a little bit turned up, my lips are just normal, but they say I have a small mouth so along with my eyes and nose it makes me look like a doll, especially when I let my shoulder length hair down. My hair is a little bit curly so it always makes my look so completely girlish and dollish. So it's obvious that I am just an average girl with average appearance.

And of course I had a boyfriend and I loved him very much. He meant the world to me and it's not just words form a popular song. I felt it with all my heart and my body but when he betrayed me I stopped feeling anything. Yes I can laugh when the jokes are funny and I can cry if the film is a real drama. I was so sure that he was my destiny. I believed in every word that he said but never paid attention to any of his deeds. And it was my mistake to so blindly believe in man I mean a male. So now I'm shut as doors in an underground train while it goes through the tunnel. I do not want to speak to anybody about my private life, maybe because I don't have such.

My friends asked me these uncomfortable questions but since I stopped answering them everything settled down. But at work it is a little bit different as my colleagues are mostly women and you know they are so curious. And here I make an impression of a nerd. I have a bit of their respect just enough for me to feel at ease. A few words about my work, I'm working at the hotel reception. Our hotel is not large and has only three stars. And it seems that our owner is quite happy with the way the things are going at the moment. And as for me I like it here very much as I have at least three day offs a week. I work every other day so I have enough time to rest and to relax. But at work I spend not 6 or 8 hours, but work 12 or 16 hours shifts.

Sometimes I just sit in my chair and read books and there I have read thousands of them. And it is another advantage of my work. Where can you find so much time for reading for money? I managed to do it, though sometimes it was difficult for me to return to reality after those princes, princesses and dragons. And even if it was a classical novel I still found it hard to come back to my life as every event, every moment, every dialogue and monologue in a book is so perfectly timed and performed unlike the real life where everything is possible and a cause does not have its effect and effect may precede the cause. So reality is so knotty! I cannot imagine who is the author of this complex plot, and why he did not write the introduction so people could understand what to expect. Take for example my work, one night when it was my turn to stay up at night. I was reading something like Terry Pratchett's Discworld. When someone with a voice like a gentle murmur of a brook asked me:

"Is it a reception desk?"

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you", actually I was so immersed in my book…

"I asked if it's a reception", again this lovely murmur.

I looked up and saw a fairy. Yes, something like that. She was blue eyed with curly blonde hair and in a white dress (in fact it was a lacy nightie, though it was much like a wedding dress as it was very puffy or I was mistaken and it was a real dress, though I had never seen it as simple as that), and she was smiling at me with the most beautiful angelic smile. But she continued:

"I saw you, a little girl, sitting here… I thought … well… it can't be a reception. So I asked you if it is or it's not."

" … Yes … It is… ", I knew my silence was strange but I could not do anything about it. She was so gorgeous I just stared at her and I kept mumbling.

"I'd like to drink a cup of tea, could you help me with it, pretty girl", she smiled again.

I stood up and my boot fell with a bang on the floor. And this bang frightened me a bit and interrupted my movement. So I stood there half bent for nearly ten seconds. Then I woke up and drew myself up. And looked at my fairy. She was still smiling as if she did not hear a bang or saw me standing half bent.

"Just a minute?", and at last I said it louder and more clearly. I went to the kitchen while I was approaching it the magic was slowly vanishing. I made green tea for her and I don't know why, maybe because fairies live in the woods where everything is green. When I came back she was still standing on the same place and was smiling at me, that charming smile of a goddess.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting", at last I myself made an attempt to smile. But I felt it came out so awkward.

"Thank you beautiful!", she answered. I smiled again and now I think my smile was a proper one, "Why are you here sitting all alone?", her question sounded a little bit strange.

"Well, I need to work", it sounded as if it had a double meaning.

"Oh, I thought you just sat here to read a book. Sorry!", and then she laughed, it sounded like tinkling of silver bells so tender and pleasant. Then she drank and I saw twinkling stars in her eyes above the brim of a cup. I was stunned. Those stars wanted to say something but all I heard was:

"Thank you darling! You were too quick to comply with my request but please don't be so obedient when it does not refer to anything more important than tea", she winked at me. And almost soundlessly she left me alone.

It happened so unexpectedly in a trice. I watched into the silent darkness for a few seconds then sighed and got back to my reading. And then I woke up. Not just because I had already had my sleep but because my book dropped. So why on Earth did not it fall earlier in my dream, and I almost believed that it was a reality. And it proves that I am a daydreamer. Sometimes it helps me to hang on but sometimes it just annoys and interferes with my life negatively. But hopefully it did not affect my life or better to say my job that night. I slept till dawn and no one disturbed me. I woke up, took my book, put my coat on and went home.

Well I love my job it is so slow, regular and routine. If I forget about something I can always go back and do it as I have loads of time. And my duties are not so incredibly difficult. I have to check in, check out, answer our guests' phone calls, and sometimes I have to do small favors such as making a cup of tea, but unfortunately that night I failed to do it properly. It seems that every new day is like another one but, no, it is not like that. Some interesting things still do happen. For example, there can be no guests at all, and few people will check out that day, or people will call and ask questions about the weather or sights or movies, etc. So it is always very amusing as it could be when working with people. Sometimes they say it is difficult to work with people but believe me it can be a very gratifying job. They say thank you for minor things sometimes, for example when you wish them a nice day. But my friends are sure that I am just wasting my life at this work, as they consider it boring and uninteresting.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

So what about my friends and their jobs: they are not much more interesting than mine. Well, I have four friends, best friends I have to say. One of them is an insurance broker, the second is a teacher, the third is married and does not need to work at all and the fourth sells Swedish wallpapers. So it is a rather motley company.

But all the same we are good friends as young girls could be. We are always ready to support to advice or just a shoulder to cry on. And we spend weekends together not always five of us but always four are present. Sometimes our number is bigger as girls take their boyfriends and a husband and it is a real fiesta then. We walk, talk, drink, dance, laugh, watch movies, ride and drive. During these meetings I forget about my loneliness.

"Melina, why don't you find someone?" my friend Michael likes to ask me. And my answer is always a smile and he never asks other questions. He just smiles back. Well what about others, my girlfriends names are Anna, Maria, Nina, and Tanya and then their boyfriends' names are Michael, Paul, Robert and Andrew who is Maria's husband. Michael is a psychology student, Paul is a biker and an IT specialist, Robert is an artist and Andrew is a pilot. We can speak about everything on this Earth as we have experts almost in every sphere of human life.

It is not always that everybody understands the topic of discussion. But we always have an opportunity to find something new be it motorcycles or planes or even Freud. So it is very useful to have friends doing diverse things. The fact that we are spending almost all weekends and Friday together pleases my family as my singleness is killing them.

My family loves me very much but I know they want me to get married. I did not justify their hopes and this fact upsets me. But my little twin sisters do not give a damn for me and I love them. For them I am just a person who can help with math or languages or can lend them make up. They are only seven years old. It is not interesting to play with them and maybe because of that they reckon me as one of their teachers at school. We do not have quarrels and we do not have anything to argue over. So I live in a persistent peace with Emily and Ivetta.

But what is the bad thing about all this is the fact that I do not often speak with the members of my family. I should say we almost do not converse at all. But not because we do not like each other or we bear a grudge against each other. We just do not have anything worthy to say. We greet each other, wish good nights, good luck or save journeys but nothing grave, important or serious. Mum tried to speak with me about my private life the lack of it. But I was a success to nip all the conversations of such type in the bud. Thus we do not speak just communicate like electronic devices with the help of special codes.

But it is not so when it comes to my friends especially when we are having fun together. Usually we go to the cinema, then after film we go to eat ice cream, and finally go to a club where we dance and drink cocktails not alcohol free I have to admit. Then we go to our married couple's house if they are with us. So most of us hope they will not have children in the nearest future. We play guitars (they have two), sing and dance, fortunately they live in a separate house. And of course we never break the law by doing all these things very loud.

That day we decided to do what we got used to do and went to Maria and Andrew's place.

"Melina, let's go and stop dancing", Andrew came up to me and took me by the arm. I was dancing as if no one could see me. It was Love is darkness by Sander van Doorn. This song meant a lot to me. As love meant absolute darkness. It was pitch dark. It was a tunnel where entrance and exit were looped. I woke up from my daydreaming, looked at Andrew with my empty eyes, he jerked back his hand as if I pushed him.

"You're so tense", He tried to smile, but he looked as if something had frightened him.

I gave him a guilty smile but as soon as we reached our friends I tried to hide from him. I was so ashamed as if he found me doing something he or me never wanted to see. Maybe he felt all my terrifying loneliness through my dance but I was down in the dumps for the rest of the evening. I do not like when people feel me because it is so uncomfortable and so I am not able to hide anything.

"Melina", Anna interrupted my depressing thoughts. She was smiling her special smile. It was like looking at the sun. It was warm and it killed the darkness both inside and outside. "Why are you twiddling with this paper, darling? Oh, look …" She took it from me and read it busily. "Well…" She looked at me with mysterious glitter in her eyes. "Look! You dreamed about it, didn't you?" And she held out the paper.

I took it still being deep in my thoughts.

"What?" I asked vaguely and tried to read it but I only understood the text when I looked at it for the fifth time. I smiled. I was so shocked and surprised at the same time, it was so amazing and unexpected. I asked almost in a whisper: "Anna, is it yours?"

"No, and I think it's yours", she smiled. "You've been dreaming about this opportunity. Do you remember? Tower Bridge? Parliament buildings? Piccadilly? West End? Did I miss anything?"

"No", I did not hear my friend I was thinking about the inevitable consequences that were brought by this tiny sheet of newspaper.

"So will you try to win it?" Anna winked at me.

"Sure!" I almost shouted. I got up and began my search for a pen as I needed to write the answers and my name to fill the form. The questions were very easy to answer I have to say they were primitive. Like for example Is water wet? or Is Sun hot? So the question was: What is the name of the British Queen? So I wrote the answer then checked it ten thousand times.

Music was playing in the background, my friends were laughing, talking, dancing and signing. Even Anna left me to get a drink as she knew it would be a sacred ritual for me. I was dreaming of such an opportunity for very long. Yes, it is true there are lots of such things in our world now. You can go everywhere anytime but in my case it is troublesome as I do not have enough money to go wherever I want to. So I needed this chance to make my dream come true.

I knew I would not be the only one who was interested in this chance. But every person believes exactly in his or her lucky star. And no matter what, when, where, how and why but I trusted my little twinkling thing. So the rules were to answer the question, to fill in the form and then to send it. If I won I would be able to go to London for three weeks at the expense of the magazine conducting the contest. To be honest I do not remember what magazine it was. It is a shame as I owe so much to them. I cannot say why I was so calm those weeks when I was waiting for the results. But it seems that until the results were announced I did not realize how much I wanted to visit London.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Maybe it was my kind of magic that three weeks later I got a letter which said I was among five lucky people who were going to visit London. That morning started the usual way. It was my day off by the way. So I woke up at half past ten then went to the bathroom, I took a shower and at the end I glimpsed at my reflection in the mirror, it had never made me very happy and that morning it did not change. Couple of eyes and shaggy hair. Nothing special.

Well sometimes this sad look could be altered with the help of make up and a comb. But before that I should drink a cup of coffee and eat buttered toast. I put some clothes on I mean jeans and a T-shirt. I was home alone as it was a week day and everyone from my family went either to work or to school. I tried to leave as quickly as possible before anyone would return.

So I put a little amount of make up, comb my hair and got out. But when I went past mail boxes I saw a whitish piece of something in our box. Luckily I always have post key on me so I opened the box. I did not just open as my heart was beating madly and hands were trembling so at first I dropped the key. At last I coped with the lock and took a white envelope with some stamps and black words on it. Luckily it was the only thing in our box because if it was not so I would have real trouble managing a pile of post.

Then still being in a kind of dream I tore the envelope. My trembling fingers opened the envelope from the sixth or seventh time And oh yes there was a confirmation of my victory inside. I WON THE CONTEST!

But I did not realize it at once and to be more precise I could not manage to read it at first as my eyes were fogged with emotions and my hands were trembling and finally I lost my ability to read.

Three minutes passed and finally I understood what had just happened. I looked in front of me, smiled then tears filled my eyes and at last my legs understood the immensity of the event and failed me. I found myself sitting on the floor fortunately I fell backwards and did not break my noise or something. I do not know for how long I was sitting and rejoicing at my win.

When I felt the coldness of the tiles under my body I hastily got up. Again fortunately then during these ten minutes of my fight with my emotions nobody entered the building and no one decided to leave it either. So I just shook off the dust from my jeans and went out still holding the letter.

I was holding it in my right hand, it was just a piece of massless paper but I felt the precious weight of it. I felt tears in my eyes and my head was full of thoughts that were moving with supersonic speed bumping on each other. I did not hear any noise, did not feel anything or even could not smell or see. I was like in a good vacuum with one correction I still could breathe.

Even now I wonder how it happened that I walked almost one and half kilometer without being hit by a car or beaten by angry pedestrians. On my waking up I saw I was approaching our central park. I noticed an empty bench and walked towards it. I sat down and craned my neck.

Through the branches of a tall tree the sun flickered. I blinked mechanically. It was this state of absolute happiness that occurs in someone's life very rarely and some people call it nirvana. When you are there you become the part of happiness itself. You radiate happiness and this ocean of light is all around you. It is better to guarantee yourself a place as further as possible from reality. As this clash between reality and happiness could become a real nuclear explosion threatening to wipe out you and your happiness. Luckily thanks to my intuition I found myself in the park.

Moreover it was daytime and a weekday so the Universe left me alone with my happiness or maybe it was just inside me. So nothing in this world could deprive me from that moment. At last I looked at the letter once again and this time it was totally unemotional. I read thoroughly and found out very many new facts. I had to visit the editorial office, make sure that my documents were in order and ask my boss for three weeks leave. It somewhat sobered me up and I became aware of who I was, where I was, what I was doing, why I was in the park.

I took a deep breath, folded up letter and carefully put it into my jeans pocket. I got up and went home. I walked quickly as now I had lots of things to do and my intoxication from my win had vanished. I was calm, happy and ready to act. I ran up the stairs to our second floor. I opened the door took off my shoes.

I went to my room, opened my drawer with documents took a pile of papers and sorted it. I put all that I needed into a yellow plastic folder, put it into my bag and checked for my purse and then left the house.

I walked to the bus stop. While I was waiting for the bus I took out my phone and searched for my boss's number. It was not very difficult as I have this touch screen. My phone can do lots of useful tricks: it has a camera, lots of applications and of course games which you can play when none of other activities is available.

"Good afternoon, it's Melina. I need to talk to you. Are you at the hotel? Yes. Ok. I'll be in twenty minutes. No, no. Everything is ok. It's just a talk. I'll see you." I said very quickly as a tongue-twister. We are getting on well with my boss so sometimes conversations of such type happen. I am so happy to have a friend as a boss. I could not feel myself well if I was under pressure at work. I like freedom and creativity and this can be easily suppressed by any authority.

"Well, Lina, it's nice, really nice, you're the first who did won something in my lifetime." My boss smiled at me.

He is about forty-five years old a bit overweight with dyed hair and eyes of a young man. His outside has nothing in common with his inside. When people see him for the first time they think he is an angry old man with diseased organs. But in truth he is fond of sport and his attitude to life is one of a 12-year-old youngster. He never smiles at strangers as he has had a grand experience of life and knows what people really are. But if he gets to know you better you will be grateful to life that you met him. As for me I always praise his sense of humour. When I entered his office he smiled and shook my hand as he always did to anybody who was nice. I won this status after three months of our boss and employer relationship.

"Well, how will you surprise me? This time…" asked he still smiling.

"I want four weeks of holidays. Could you please let me ….um… have it?" I was nervous a bit nevertheless I was sure in success and I smiled back.

"But you've had your holidays two months ago. Don't you think it's a bit too often?" he abruptly pulled a serious face.

I was puzzled as I did not know whether he was testing me or he had a bad mood. Or it might be another reason. So I just put on my most stupid smile and looked at my boss with my cutest puppy eyes.

"Again, your age does not make you smarter? Wild folly teen behaviour, am I right? We're not strangers Melina." He sat into his large black leather arm chair.

"Yes, you're right … um …. as always. I don't think I'll survive if you refuse me." I said it almost unconsciously. But when my mind acknowledged my words I looked up at my boss and I was ready to see thunderbolts in his eyes. But he was smiling as my dad used to smile at me when I was five and asked him for another ice-cream and we both didn't want mum to find out and my dad always bought me as many ice-creams as I asked.

"Well… OK.. just bring something interesting from where you're going to. And by the way where're you going?" He leaned forward a bit. His eyes were full of cunning light.

"Mmm… England… London. I mean."

"Interesting enough. So will you? Lina? Tea will do."

"Well…".

"You have your leave." He laughed.

My first intention was to hug him but I could not risk my job. I just thanked him though I don't actually remember the words I was saying but I remember that even when I closed the door I was still thanking him. When I hit someone on the street and he cursed: I woke up and stopped thanking at last.

People might have thought I am mad. But yes of course I was mad because of the perspective in front of me. I don't remember that week of preparations either. It was a rotation of people, things, papers. I spoke a lot with my mum as she didn't approve my idea of leaving. She hoped I would finally find a nice job and a much nicer guy and wouldn't waste a month of my life on dubious enterprise. But it was her perception of me.

I was a different type. Absolutely! So finally I had to arrange a good-bye party for my friends. We went to supermarket with Nina and Anna and bought couple of dozens of beer cans, chips, nuts and ice-cream I do not know why but it was me who insisted on buying three different types of ice-cream strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. My friends tried to persuade me that we would be too drunk to eat ice-cream not mentioning the amount of ice-cream I bought, 2 kilos.

I felt so bad because of the coming flight to London. I had never left my country I did not know how the things are in this outer world. I knew I would feel lonely and desperate to return as soon as possible but at the same time I desired to start new life, to leave everything behind. But as you know people never change they only change their attitude to situation or become even worse as few of us are strong enough to become a better person.

Coming back to ice-cream it always helped me to overcome stress and cope with heartbreaking so I bought medicine as simple as that.

Maria and Andrew were so kind to have us all for party. We put everything on a table in the living room. I ordered nine pizzas one for each of us and with different flavors of course. Interesting fact: I was the only one in the room wearing jeans, girls were in dresses and guys wore trousers with shirts. They stayed at home so they could feel relaxed and I was so constrained and chained with doubts and my tight jeans.

"So let's begin" said Anna when we all gathered together, she smiled at me and winked. "I want to drink for your success and great journey that awaits you. Cheers!" She lifted her can as we all did and drank in complete silence. It was somewhat tense atmosphere as everybody felt my doubt, fright and loneliness.

"Maybe we switch on TV or music?" asked Tanya looking at everybody in turns. We all nodded simultaneously. She came to the Andrew's iPod and turned it on. It was David Bowie's The man who sold the world. Nice for a start. Silence was broken as if somebody waved or traffic lights changed to green we began talking to each other.

I do not remember exactly the topics we were talking about but those seven hours flashed by with the speed of light and we even did not eat ice-cream. Ha-ha. All of my eight friends danced, laughed, just had a very good time but I was sitting whole evening on the sofa looking at them or examining my can, chips or my nails. I was so deeply in my thoughts though I tried to be cheerful and speak to my friends. They understood I did not need their intervention I just needed them to be here, to stay with me. Next day I was leaving…

"Lina, will you stay?" asked Maria looking at me with her big blue eyes full of tenderness. "Please!" she begged me even with her eyelashes. "By the way do you know the first night in a new bed you can dream of a future husband?"

"Really?!" my eyes widened and I giggled. I looked at my mobile phone it was already one in the morning. "I think I can, I just need to phone home."

I said good-buy to everybody. I hugged everyone and kissed my friends on the cheeks. Tanya cried and so her cheek was very salty. I smiled at her.

"Don't cry in three weeks I'll be back!" She hugged me again and sighed deeply.

Robert even shook my hand: "Try to save the face of our people in London." he winked. Dear Robert he cannot stand bad manners! I laughed and nodded.

When all six of the guests left I took the phone and dialed dad's number:

"Hullo!" he was nervous I felt it.

"It's me, Meli, dad I'll stay here with Maria and Andrew for the night."

"OK. But you know your mother were worrying and… you're leaving tomorrow I mean today."

"But it's night and in any case it's time to go to bed so it's better that I stay here and tomorrow will come home and …" my logic betrayed me I did not know how to continue.

"OK, darling. I'll tell mum" so helpful father he is. _Thank_ _you_ I thought to myself.

"Good night, pa!"

"Good night, Meli!"

Maria made a bed for me on the sofa in the living room.

"Don't be afraid it will bring you only good things believe me!" She kissed me in the forehead and caressed my hair. Then she got up, sent me a kiss and whispered:

"Oh dear powerful space with twinkling stars, may this girl see what she is doomed for. I mean her greatest love, love of her life." She winked and turned off the light.

I laughed and my eyes watered. She was talking like a conspirator. It was funny, she could be a good actress by the way. It was the last thought before I fell into deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

I dreamed about a man. No it was not this kind of dream which you feel ashamed of. No, everything was more than decent. I was in a big ball room full of people: they were drinking and talking, some of them were dancing while big orchestra was playing waltz on the daïs of the room.

Light dominated this place it shined everywhere and I saw there was late night behind the windows. The room was decorated in white and gold with light blue curtains and there were some paintings on the walls. But I was so dazzled with the light and did not bother to look at the walls. I looked down. I was wearing my jeans and a T-shirt. Wow! How could it be?

It's a dream I should be a princess in my own dream. And people in this room were elegantly dressed: men in tuxedos women in evening dresses with lots of jewellery. And I was in sneakers. I turned around and gasped.

A man with the blackest hair in the world in a perfect dark suit was examining me with curiosity. He noticed I was looking at him. He nodded, smiled then took two glasses from the tray which a waiter offered him. He approached me and held out a glass.

Now when he was that close I could see that he had green eyes. Curiosity mixed with delight and something elusive was twinkling in his eyes. He was smiling but his smile was not welcoming or comforting me it was luring me. His eyes were not smiling they were still examining me while I was enchanted.

He was so beautiful, lean and tall with dark hair and green eyes. He was a prince. His skin was so fair and perfect. And his appearance… Ah! It seemed he was made of marble and then somebody brought him to life with the help of magic. I cast down my eyes. I felt so uneasy and plain standing there next to him. And he was openly examining me as if I came to some interview where appearance was the main reason for getting a job. He narrowed his eyes and smiled again.

He held out the glass further. I took it and now I noticed that my hands were shaking. Champaign splashed.

"Careful or you spill". I heard his voice. It was like a murmur of a stream so leisurely and soothing. "So it's you then. Frankly speaking I was expecting someone different. But anyway glad to meet you! It's you and that's what I need!" He smiled again and held out his hand.

I was puzzled with his long hello. Though it wasn't really a _Hello_. He did not name himself and he did not ask my name. And after all he did not say Hello. I was looking at him blinking. Then he suddenly grabbed my hand and shook it. It happened in a flash. I felt his hand, it was warm and soft but strangely enough freezing cold pierced me. This cold settled in me and it contained a feeling that captured me. Somehow I realized that I was seized. I did not understand what was it but I knew it was grand and ardent. He let go.

I dropped the glass, it clinked and shattered. I felt ashamed and craved for awakening. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at my prince with awe. He was not smiling I could say he looked very disappointed. He shook his head, looked at the shattered glass and then at me.

His glance was so heavy and accusatory that I stepped back scared. He followed my movement and held out his hand. As if some switch turned on in his head his stare became warm and sympathizing. I breathed out with relief and then at last I woke up.

But after my awakening I was still seeing his hand reaching out for me and hearing him saying: "Don't go now!" I shook my head and everything was over like it was only a dream. So it was just a dream. I breathed out, got up and slowly dragged to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror there and saw someone. Yes, it was still me but something had gone. I was so pale and there were shadows under my eyes and my lips were colorless. It seemed that someone removed all the colors from my face. I was frightened by the fact that I had never seen such vivid dreams before and I thought that I could be going mad. I was still staring at my reflection when someone knocked.

"Meli?" It was Maria. "What do you want for breakfast?"

It took time to find my voice again as if I left it in my dream.

"I won't …" My voice was too hoarse I did not recognize it at all. I coughed a bit. "I mean I'll better go home or I'll be late for my plane."


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

By the time I came home I forced myself to forget everything that happened at night as I had a lot to do. I was so tired that when I entered my room I was so eager to take a nap. But I fought against it and I won. I took my case and my bag, opened them and checked everything. It seemed I was absolutely ready. I still had six hours till my departure. So I had two or three hours to spend with my family.

So when that tiresome and sad farewell thing was over, I took my baggage and went to the airport with my father. We parked, my father took my baggage out of the trunk and we went to the terminal. We both were silent, it was some kind of a custom in our family to be silent when something was needed to be said and be eloquent every time it was out-of-place. We hugged before the gate and said good-bye somewhat shyly. I promised to call. I never turned but I knew that father was waving good-bye and there were water sparkling in his eyes. And I did not need to see it.

I boarded and was glad to find out that I had a window seat. It was comfortable and soft that I immediately remembered my wish of having a nap. I knew the flight would last a couple of hours so it would be a good idea to sleep as I did not want to eat or to drink.

I was sitting near the window so I made myself more or less comfortable, fastened my belt and closed my eyes. I was afraid as it was my first flight. But the seats resembled train seats very much and people were behaving as in any other kinds of transport and after all I should try something new. This time it was flying, even if I would not do it by myself but with the help of a heavy aluminum machine.

I was trying not to fall asleep before taking off as it would be against flight regulations. And after the plane had taken off I dropped off to sleep. There were no dreams at all. I woke up when the plane was landing and the noise of undercarriage hitting the land worked as an alarm clock. I opened my eyes. I felt warmth and comfort.

My first thought was why the flight attendant had not woken me up as I was lying. Yes, I lay on two seats my legs were on my seat at the window. And when I realized where my head was I gave a start and someone's hand touched my hair I cowered. I was lying on the knees of a man. Damn! How did it happen? Who is he? When did happen? I did not know what to do I lay waiting for our plane to stop. But it was moving on the runaway and it seemed to last forever.

"Don't be afraid! I won't harm you, dear." said man's voice. "You could sleep as long as you like but … We'll have to leave this place in a moment." The voice was warm and insinuating, it was getting under my skin and finding response in my heart which beat quickened. "How are you?"

I was nervous, I panicked so what I could answer.

"Don't say anything. I know. I hear you. I always did." I heard a smile in his voice. It sounded beautiful and comforting. But I still could not find strength to look him in the eyes. He hugged me gently and then holding me by the shoulders brought me back on my seat. I collected all my will and courage and looked at my fellow traveler.

I gave a start it was the prince from my dream. I tried to smile as he was beaming. It took me only two seconds to see his flawless appearance and his perfect clothing. He wore dark suit with light shirt and a dark tie. His clothes suited him well. And I thought of my pullover and jeans. Well, I was sitting so maybe he did not notice my awful taste in clothes.

"Melina, am I right?" His voice was pure music. I nodded.

"Well" I heard notes of fret in his voice. _Why on earth do I feel all these things, why do I understand him so well?_ I thought.

He smiled as if I had said it aloud.

"May I help you with your baggage or maybe you would let me see you to your hotel." He looked at me again, he waited and I felt he was seeing every tint of a feeling I experienced.

"I …" I could not cope with my voice it refused to obey me. "I think I can do it myself, thank you!" I wanted to say something about my sleep on his lap and ask something about my dream but I could not find words.

"Why? It'll be better if I help you, don't be shy" I heard persistence in his voice. He bent towards me, his eyes were piercing me and again I felt this all-absorbing cold.

"No" I moved away and looked into the window. The plane stopped and passengers were getting ready to exit. "I don't know you. We're strangers. I think it's better if I do it myself." I looked at him. It seemed he was disappointed. But wait a minute this man could not be disappointed because of me!

"But why then you …" He did not finish his question. "OK! I see. As you wish, dear!" I felt he looked at me and I knew he was waiting I would look up. But instead I just blushed. "Bye, Melina! It was nice to see you again. By the way your thoughts are true beauty don't be ashamed!" And he left me.

I did not follow him with my eyes. Still looking down I took my bag and get out of the plane. I went to the hotel and checked in. It was bigger then our hotel. And it impressed me. So many things had surprised me so far. My life was so plain and ordinary but since last night it had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

I entered my room, sat on the bed and tried to gather my thoughts but it turned out I could not do it. I lay on the bed, closed my eyes and saw him. He smiled at me. He was so beautiful that I could not force myself to open my eyes. I enjoyed looking at him and I understood I could do it eternally.

But a sudden thunder stroke forced me to open my eyes. I startled and sat straight on the bed. I looked at the window it started raining outside. Lightning flashed again and I heard a hard slap. I was indifferent to thunderstorms before but that evening every stroke responded in my heart. I counted and with the fifth stroke my heart ached badly. I had never had problems with my heart so it frightened me.

I lay down again and got under the blanket. I waited for the next stroke but it never happened. I lay in the bed and the rain was tapping on the window pane. I relaxed: it was so warm and comfortable under the blanket. My heartache began to fade. I closed my eyes and gradually rain lulled me into a doze. I think I slept for a half an hour.

A sense of an alien presence woke me up. I jump in my bed and looked around. Oh yes! My prince was sitting in an armchair in the corner of my room near the opened window. I do not know why but at that moment my only thought was: "Who had opened it?" I did not do it so the fact of the opened window puzzled and troubled me.

Slowly I shifted my gaze to my Mr. X. This time he was not smiling: he was serious. He frowned. When he noticed my gaze he got up and made his way to my bed. His walk was so resolute and gorgeous so I was enchanted. I looked at him with admiration though my mind tried to sent me warning signals. But I did not notice them I was not afraid though I should be.

He came up and sat on my bed. He took my hand. He sighed as if he was ready to say something. But it seemed he changed his mind. He was just sitting next to me holding and stroking my hand and occasionally looking into my eyes. I always was a shy girl. I had never been the first to start the conversation. But at that moment I decided to break my habit.

"Hi!" At first I thought it was not my voice. It was so quiet and trembling. So I tried once again – "Hi!" This time it was better.

He looked at me. I saw the Universe in his eyes. I saw so many mutually exclusive feelings fighting inside him. It was kind of revelation. I suddenly realized how tiny and miserable I was. He and me, how on Earth could we sit here together? Perhaps I was still dreaming. But his touch was so real. He was here I had no doubt and I felt so comfortable and nice. He looked at me once more and then he suddenly got up letting go of my hand. He came up to the window with hands behind his back. Then he turned:

"Melina" These three syllables of my name he turned into music. It was magic. He smiled and it was a relief. I smiled back. "You… Well, for the first time I don't know what to say."

"So the point is that you have to decide if you are with me. So? What is your answer?" He raised his eyebrows. I was caught off guard.

"I…"

"You're not very attentive." I heard laugh in his voice. "I am asking you: Are you with me?"

"Sorry…" I looked at him with fright and surprise. Why was he so persistent? Why should I answer this question? I had never met him before. _Why should I be with him?_ _Why does he ask ME? But wait…_ I would love to be with him. So it would be better to say yes. Or… _What's the catch after all?_

"I said: Are You With Me?" asked he loudly separating each word. But I did not feel danger in his voice I was not frightened. I saw a man who was trying to explain something to a woman. And that woman was not very bright.

"I hear you" said I. It seemed I found courage and I managed to pull myself together. He had a good influence on me after all.

"Well, Melina" he came up to my bed and sat down. He stared and me and spoke as if he was explaining something very important. "Though I have all the time in the world" he surprised me, he had one more talent_. Is he a God or something?_ "but, unfortunately, I need your answer in ten minutes." he smiled and stroked my hair. It was so unexpected that I could not interfere.

"So?" He was so close and he was looking straight into my eyes. It was so intimate I had forgotten how it could be when you were one on one with a man. My heart fluttered. I felt shiver.

"I don't know your destination." I finally found what to say.

"I can't tell you."

"Why do you need me?"

"I can't tell you either."

"Why?"

He laughed. "Don't pretend. You're not so stupid. I know it well. Don't try to cheat me. I know more tricks than you can even imagine. So time is ticking away. Please, decide! Be kind to me!" he suddenly kneeled before my bed and bowed down before me. I was taken aback.

"Ok, Ok, I agree" said I as quickly as possible. "Please, stand up!"

He raised his head and looked at me pensively. He got up and turned away.

"Did you hear thunder?" asked he very quietly as if someone was eavesdropping.

"Yes. It was a very strange thunder I must say." I said almost in a whisper.

He turned to me smiling.

"Why are you whispering?" in a fraction of a second he appeared sitting on my bed. There were so many flashes of curiosity in his eyes. I felt as if he was trying to look deep into my soul and mind though I knew he waited for my permission.

"Why are you here? Who are you?"

"You deserve the answer but … I can't tell you."

"But I'm coming with you. I should know your name at least."

"Yes, but it's not like that. You'll stay and I'll go."

Those words dispirited me at once. I felt so old and tired that very second. He immediately felt it.

"Cheer up! I need you. You can't imagine in what extreme need I am. Try to be strong for me as you always were." He smiled somewhat guiltily.

"I … it's so … I've never expected it. I'm not ready. I've never thought about .. No. I've never imagined myself in such a situation. I don't know what to do… And you…"

"No. You don't know what you should do."

"Yes. I agreed. I don't know what I might expect."

"Lina, I understand. You think what a strange man. He came like an aggressor and demands something from me. But never explains anything. Yes, I know all these seem very strange. But believe me you know me very well. You forgot about it. And I think it would be better that way… Well. I hope I'll have time to tell you everything but not now. I'm sorry. I won't do you any harm. And, please, help me once again, darling."

He looked at me smiling a bit timidly. I was disarmed. His words were so perplexed. I only understood one thing I knew him but I did not remember. And perhaps that was the point and I could trust him and could be sure in our deal. So I smiled back and sat on the bed next to him. He took my hand and I felt this feeling of burning cold again. Then he unexpectedly kissed my hand. I looked into his eyes where I immediately drowned.

I did not remember how we parted. Next moment I woke up lying in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Loki

I swore I would never touch her again or even try to find her. I even did not think I would ever see her again as my vow was as unavoidable as death itself. So now I have to break it. And now I have to think of an excuse. But I was so sure about her. She was my savior, my angel, I say.

She always believed in me. I did not understand why but she was always on my side. And sometimes I believed her mad when she forgave me because she knew how I was. I knew she loved me but she was unaware that I could grow to feel the same. And my task was to save her from that feeling. Many years passed since the moments we were together. I had chosen to remain alone and to leave HER alone. Until now it was a success.

So everything is very simple there is no other alternative I have to draw her again into my hell. I weighed all pros and cons. I knew it was too cruel but I needed her. I have nothing to lose and now I want to see her before my possible end. I agree I am a selfish coward.

But after all she would not mind seeing me. Unfortunately, all she knows at the moment is that I am a complete stranger. And it is the best variant in the circumstances I have found myself or should I say I have created for both of us. Now I have to decide whether to tell her the truth or… But the problem is I do not know if it is the truth after all. I am puzzled.

I have known her for thousands of years already and she always attracted my attention somehow. So it is worth trying.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Frigga

My husband warned me against my intention to pay her a visit. He said it would not amend anything. I could only bring more harm. But my point of view opposed his. We did not always have the same attitudes towards everything. I understood that my interference could save us all. She should not let Loki take it. Or it will kill everything.

I saw her and I talked to her. She is an angel as she has always been. She treated me to delicious tea. I knew she did not realize what was happening.

He has paid her a visit and I do not know if she has agreed yet. I am sure she will since he is able to persuade anybody. And now she is in danger and she is completely unaware of it. And I can not help her or warn her as Loki will never let me to.

They are so different. But they have been getting on well with each other. I have never seen such a harmony. Though he has never appreciated her.

"My son, please, think again! Maybe you can …"

"I do what I want." He answered and presented me with an unpleasant smile. "She won't forgive me when she finds out."

"But if you don't tell her she won't know!"

He just smirked and walked away.

"I'll tell your father if you go!" I tried to stop him. But he did not.

He is so naughty sometimes I can hardly stand him. I went to his brother and asked him to hold him back. He did everything he could but did not stop him. As always he found words to fool my son. Thor's might cannot vie with Loki's cunning words.


	9. Chapter 9

Part VII

I felt myself really bad. I looked at my mobile and saw that I slept for 12 hours. But still I needed rest. I was tired and broken. Some kind of anguish tortured me. I could not find the reason. I got up with great difficulty as my body was pulling me down. I dragged myself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was so pale and worn out as if I had not had any sleep for three days. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, fitted quickly into jeans and a black T-shirt, took my bag and went out.

It was raining. Asphalt was soaking wet. Fresh wind was so essential for me at that moment. So I immediately felt better. I decided to take a walk. I did not count my steps. I went and went aimlessly, I do not know for how many hours. With time and space I felt myself better and better, revived and refreshed. I looked around and realized that I was too far from my hotel. In fact I was lost. I was not afraid as I had my phone and it was not the first time it had a chance to save me. So I opened my bag...

"Lina!" someone called my name. I looked up and saw a big and handsome man with long blond hair. He was smiling at me.

I could not find words to answer.

"Don't be afraid. I know who you are. And by the way you know me."

Still I was silent. I was so grateful he was speaking not asking.

"You have not changed. You are the same little Lina I always knew." His smile was so warm and tender. And his blue eyes were looking at me with kindness and sympathy though I could not find a reason why I should need sympathy.

"Lina" He came up very close to me and looked into my eyes. I felt I remembered something, something dramatic and tragic. I felt pain in my chest. I frowned unconsciously. And at the same time I saw anxiety in his beautiful eyes. He held out his hands as if I was going to fall. I stepped back.

"Sorry I've frightened you" He stepped back in fright. "Lina, you ought to know I don't want to hurt you. Please, listen to me."

At last I found my voice again.

"Who are you?" My voice was too low. But he heard and stepped further away looking guilty.

"So as she said .. you don't remember me. I'm his brother. Didn't he tell you?"

"Who?"

"Loki! Who else?" My new friend has a thunderous voice.

"I don't know such a person. But I read something about him in myths. I like reading."

His eyes widened as if I said something he had never heard before. He was surprised. And so I was very proud that I could have surprised such a strong man.

"Bastard! But.. Lina h.. how d.. did you agree then?" He stuttered. "Why?" He was puzzled, he grabbed his hair. His eyes cast lightning. But I felt it was not me who he was angry with. He turned away made two steps and then quickly came up to me again. He took me by the shoulders very carefully and looked into my eyes.

"Lina, you just don't know what you're doing. Please … Listen! It's not a game!"

"Hands off!" I heard a familiar voice but with lumps of ice in it. Some power took my new friend away from me. My prince just threw him on the ground and I heard thunder. And it was still raining. He took me by the elbow and it was not very delicately. "_I will have a bruise tomorrow"_ thought I.

"Loki?" said I and he let me go at once. I frightened him I saw it in his eyes.

"Lina?" he copied my tone. "What did he tell you?" He pulled himself together.

"He told me your name." He laughed and finally drew his attention to my new friend.

"Thor!" He came up to him and gave him a hand. "Well, brother, you did my job for me, though you spoiled the moment a bit." Thor rose to his feet ignoring a helping hand.

"Why did you hit me?" My new friend roared. "Why are you cheating again?"

"Maybe you need to wait for an answer and then ask your next question. You're rude. Behave yourself!" Loki grinned.

"Lina, I don't want to speak with him. But you have to know. Stop hiding and being deceived. I saw pity in his eyes and it made me mad.

"Sir, I'm not that young so you have to teach me or tell me off. I can think for myself. I can be responsible."

He laughed and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes where I saw sympathy and caress.

"You're right. You're a big girl. You haven't changed at all I must admit." I noticed that his voice altered when he was talking with me.

Then he turned to his brother.

"Well, lucky you as always. You made the right choice."

"I'm rarely mistaking." Loki took my hand in his and I felt that cold again. He looked into my eyes and I remembered. It was like a flashback in the movies: it was starry night I was wearing 18th century dress and Loki he was… His stare was so intense I felt that I could not resist.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me and with this kiss I saw and felt the everlasting beauty of the Universe. I saw planets and stars, nebulas and black holes, supernovas and comets. But also I saw people, creatures tall and short as if it was a crowd scene in a fairy tale. I witnessed one or two moments of their lives but it was amazing. I could distinguish every detail. The spectacle captivated me.

When I came to myself he was looking at me with a grin. "At last" he breathed out and smiled.

"So, brother" Loki gave him a triumphal look. "Do you still have questions?"

"No.." Thor could not hide disappointment. I did not understand the reason.

"Lina, you're so…" Thor came closer but Loki blocked me. "Well, I see" Thor was angry: I could hear it in his voice and see it on his face. "Bye!" He turned and went away. And I could not see where because of Loki.

"So, nice to meet you, I'm Melina, first syllable is stressed." I held out my hand.

"Don't play your games with me, Lina. I know you can be very sarcastic but everything has its limits. I heard harshness in his voice. He was annoyed. _Why?_

I've just introduced myself. What's the problem?" I was really tired of these secrets and innuendos. And by the way I was annoyed too. I needed explanations.


End file.
